Gravedad
by xxSwanxx
Summary: Adaptación del fic 'Gravity' de Chelseadaggz. Emma y Regina se ven involucradas en un accidente de coche. Regina está clavada al suelo por el coche y luchando por aguantar ¿Puede Emma ayudarla a mantenerse fuerte hasta que llegue la ayuda? #Swanqueen
1. Aférrate

**La autora recomienda leer la historia con la canción 'Gravity' de Sara Bareilles de fondo, ya que la inspiró a escribir este fic. A mi, particularmente, esa canción no me gusta y decidí poner 'Lay Me Down' de Sam Smith, al menos con el primer capitulo lo hice así.**

 **Espero que os guste tanto como a mi.**

* * *

 _ **Algo siempre me trae de vuelta a ti  
Nunca lleva mucho tiempo  
No importa lo que diga o haga  
Aún te sentiré cerca hasta el momento en que me vaya  
Me abrazas sin tocarme**_  
 _ **Me mantienes sin cadenas**_  
 _ **Nunca quise tanto algo**_  
 _ **como ahogarme en tu amor y no sentir tu lluvia**_

* * *

 **1\. Aférrate**

 _Sus cabezas descansaban la una sobre la otra como lo hacían sus manos, sus dedos entrelazados descansaban entre sus cuerpos. La mano libre de Emma fue dibujando círculos en la espalda de Regina siguiendo el ritmo de la música._

 _''Me amabas porque soy frágil_

 _Cuando yo pensaba que era fuerte_

 _Pero me acaricias un ratito_

 _y toda mi frágil fuerza se me va''_

 _El aliento de Emma quedó atrapado en su garganta al oír el suave canto de Regina en su oído, su cálido aliento le hacia cosquillas, rozó con su nariz el cuello de la morena depositando un suave beso en la curva donde el cuello se encuentra con el hombro deleitándose con el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de la morena mientras el brazo de esta rodeó la cintura de la rubia. No creía en la posibilidad de que pudiese sentirse más feliz de lo que lo hizo en ese momento, era imposible. Su dedo recorrió el diamante colocado en la banda de plata que adornaba la mano izquierda de Regina. Se separaron lentamente para mirarse la una a la otra, una suave sonrisa adornaban sus caras. La morena dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción mientras cerraba la distancia entre las dos dejando un suave, pero no por eso menos apasionado, beso en los labios de su novia, no, recordó interiormente, en los labios de su prometida._

 _''¿Cómo tuve tanta suerte?'' Preguntó, presionando su frente a la de la rubia mientras cerraba sus ojos, no podía creerse que después de la vida que había vivido, el dolor que había pasado y que se había causado a sí misma, aún era capaz de conseguir su final feliz, de empaparse de él y aceptar el amor que durante tanto tiempo le había sido negado._

* * *

Emma apartó el pelo de la morena de sus ojos con ternura y cuidadosamente, evitando la profunda laceración que decoraba su frente.

Regina forzó una pequeña sonrisa, la confusión en su hermoso rostro destrozó el corazón de Emma, más de lo que ya estaba, ''N-No puedo...'' Luchó para que sus palabras saliesen mientras la rubia contenía las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Tuvo que mantenerse fuerte por la mujer que había sido todo el tiempo en el que Emma le había conocido, pero que no podía más.

''Shh cariño, no necesitas hablar.'' Hizo una mueca cuando la sangre se deslizaba poco a poco de los labios entreabiertos de Regina que debido a su posición en el suelo corría horizontalmente por su ensuciada mejilla, y entre su oscuro pelo corto se abrió hacia fuera sobre la grava por debajo de ella. Emma notó como los ojos de la morena comenzaban a pestañear cada vez más despacio. ''Hey.. HEY! Necesito que te quedes conmigo, La ambulancia y los bomberos estarán pronto aquí, necesito que aferres a mi.'' La rubia forzó una dolorosa sonrisa, la visión de Regina atrapada bajo el coche estaba destrozando su corazón, tenía que sacarla, pero ella sola no podía –Se sentía completamente inútil-. La primera persona a la que había llamado fue a su padre, él siempre parecía saber que hacer en un crisis.

* * *

 _''Emma cielo, cálmate, no puedo entender lo que estás diciendo.' Le pilló con la guardia baja al contestar al teléfono a su histérica hija. Aquello no tenía sentido, hablaba tan rápido que se le haría imposible a cualquiera poder seguirla._

 _''Ella-yo-nosotras-entonces-atrapada-sangrando-no puedo-¡AYUDA!''. La rubia se encontraba sollozando al teléfono, apartando la mirada de la ruina en la que lentamente se estaba convirtiendo su vida, Regina no se movía y no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado al otro lado de la carretera en vez de estar en su asiento junto a la morena, todo había sucedido muy rápido._

 _David comenzaba a irritarse, podría decir que fuese lo que hubiese pasado no era para nada bueno, no podía ayudar si ella no se calmaba y se lo explicaba. ''Emma, voy a necesitar que respires hondo'', hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba como ella seguía sus instrucciones, exhaló dolorosamente estremeciéndolo ''Vale, ahora cuéntame otra vez qué ha pasado.''_

 _''No..no lo sé'', volvió a sollozar pero esta vez habló a un ritmo normal, dándose cuenta finalmente de que si había alguna esperanza para ellas se tendría que obligar a relajarse para poder explicarle. ''Todo pasó tan rápido, papá'' Este inspiró fuertemente, haciendo uso a su titulo paterno, esto era serio. ''Ella está ahí tumbada, hay mucha sangre, no.. ¡No puedo llegar a ella!'' La rubia casi gritó en esta última parte. La realidad de la situación comenzaba a sacarla de su estado de shock. ''No se mueve, el coche.. está boca arriba.. Dios ¡No puedo moverlo!.. No puedo...'' Volvió a romperse de nuevo, era víctima de su impotencia, ¿Qué iba a hacer?_

 _''_ _Necesito que me digas dónde estás'' la rubia podía oir la puerta del coche cerrándose, estaba listo para encontrarlas._

 _La rubia miró a su alrededor captando detalles por primera vez. No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de casa, eso hizo que todo se volviese más desesperante. El nudo en la garganta se volvió más denso y sofocante mientras sus lágrimas dejaban ardientes rastros por sus mejillas cuando estas caían. La rubia vió el cartel de ''Bienvenidos a Storybrooke'' y sintió como le daba un vuelco el corazón ¿Estaban por encima de la frontera?_

 _''Estamos en el camino que conduce de nuevo a la ciudad'' Susurró mientras el pánico se volvía a apoderar de ella una vez más, estaban muy lejos de cualquier otro signo de civilización ¿Y si no pudiesen ayudarlas? Un equipo de rescate tardaría demasiado en encontrarlas.- Dios._

 _''Estoy de camino cielo, le diré a tu madre que reúna a la tropa y os sacaremos de esto, no te preocupes – Si hay algo que sé de Regina es que es una luchadora.'_ '

* * *

''¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?'' Emma dejó que la lágrima cayese, no podía parar de todas formas, no cuando la mujer a la que amaba con cada centímetro de su ser estaba respirando irregularmente por debajo de ella, el coche de alquiler la mantenía fija en el suelo. –Ella iba a esta bien, tenía que estarlo. La morena intentó una pequeña risa, pero a Emma le sonó más a un jadeo. Regina frunció el ceño mientras un intenso dolor recorría su malherido cuerpo ''Sí'', logró decir en un forzado susurro.

Emma bajó tumbándose junta a Regina, la parte superior de su cabeza estaba tocando el lateral del coche volcado mientras su cuerpo le daba la espalda, la rubia volvió la cara para mirar a Regina, no podía entender cómo la morena lo estaba sobrellevando pero lo hacía, cabezota como siempre. Emma estaba pensando cuando vio el destello de dolor que pintó los rasgos de Regina, que se retorcía en frente de la rubia. El dolor era evidente en su cara no importa lo mucho que la morena intentó ocultarlo no podía; sus ojos desenfocados buscaban a Emma a través de una bruma de aturdimiento. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios mientras la rubia encontraba su mano tratando de darle a la morena algo a lo que anclarse, ''Te... Te quiero.''

''No.'' Dijo Emma firmemente, su voz se iba quebrando a medida que la palabra se desvanecía en sus labios, ''No te atrevas a hacerme esto a mi.'' Regina frunció la frente mientras sus ojos se cerraban una vez más, ''No tienes que decir adiós porque no te vas a ninguna parte, no estoy malgastando los últimos momentos de nuestra vidas tumbadas en la cuneta de alguna carretera.'' Esta abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando escuchó las palabras de la rubia.

''Nuestra...'' La morena respiró confusa, Emma acarició su mejilla suavemente teniendo en cuenta las posibles heridas internas que pudiese tener, su mejilla ya se había oscurecido notablemente a causa de los moratones que se dibujaban en su pómulo.

''Si,'' le susurró permitiendo que sus lágrimas cayeran, ''Me has oído bien, si te vas me voy contigo así que te sugiero que aferres por mi. Aun necesito casarme contigo.''


	2. Te quiero, idiota

**Os dejo nuevo capi :) traduciendo este me acordé de la canción Certain Things de James Arthur y creo que pega mucho escucharla de fondo con este capítulo.**

 **Espero que os guste. :)**

* * *

'' _¿Señorita Swan? ¿¡Qué demonios cree que está haciendo!? Regina gritó desde el interior de su dormitorio, había estado en el baño liada con su rutina nocturna, preparándose para ir a la cama cuando oyó música procedente de lo que parecía ser su dormitorio._

 _El orgullo puede resistir_ _m_ _il juicios._

 _Los fuertes nunca caerán._

 _Pero al mirar las estrellas sin ti,_ _  
_

 _Mi alma lloró._ _  
_

 _El corazón me sube y me baja, lleno de dolor._ _  
_

 _Oh, oh, el dolor._

'' _Regina, por favor.. Sólo por un segundo – Cállate.'' La morena estaba a punto de regañar a Emma por hablarle de ese modo, pero al escuchar la canción comenzó a reconocerla y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, Emma se relajó visiblemente ante aquella sonrisa mientras sostenía el equipo de música frente a ella en el balcón, la luz de la luna hizo resaltar su cabello dorado dándole una apariencia etérea – Estaba impresionante, hizo que el corazón de Regina le fuese a mil y se le saltasen las lágrimas... La rubia le había puesto su canción favorita._

 _Porque estoy besándote,_

 _Oh estoy besándote_

 _Se quedaron mirando la una a la otra mientras la música sonaba, filtrándose suavemente a través de las puertas de la habitación de Regina; La música las envolvió mientras sus ojos se encontraban. El aliento de Regina se volvió pesado e irregular mientras se empapaba de las palabras, podía ver el auge y la caída del pecho de Emma_ _mientras lentamente se dirigía a la puerta que cierra su dormitorio del mundo exterior._ _La morena no podía apartar sus ojos del verde, incluso si quisiera,_ _la apertura de puertas trajo consigo una ligera brisa pero pasó desapercibida para ella ya que Emma se acercó más. Con dos pequeños pasos invadió totalmente el espacio personal de la alcaldesa, la punta de su nariz rozaba la de la morena, mientras su cálido aliento acariciaba su enrojecida piel. Emma estaba estudiando el rostro de Regina tratando de encontrar la misma emoción reflejada en ella. ''Regina.. Yo..''_

 _Te quiero_

'' _Te... Qué!?'' Si el asunto no fuese tan grave y no estuviese rodeado de emoción, Regina probablemente hubiese soltado una carcajada al ver la cómica expresión de asombro en el rostro de la rubia._

 _La morena inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, sonriendo suavemente ''Bueno, sabía que ibas a decir eso pero... No sé por qué'' rió en voz baja ''Quería ser la primera en decirlo'' La conmocionada expresión de Emma se convirtió rápidamente en una sonrisa mientras las manos de ésta se perdían por los costados de Regina, a lo largo de lo largo de los hombros, deslizándose hacia arriba por su elegante cuello hasta llegar a sus suaves y cálidas mejillas. La rubia acercó su boca a escasos milímetros de la morena mientras susurraba contra sus labios entreabiertos._

* * *

''Yo también te quiero.''

Emma casi se rompe en el acto cuando la lengua de Regina se deslizó suavemente en su boca, fue suave y cuidadosa con la morena usando toda la fuera que le quedaba, tenía que demostrarle a la rubia lo mucho que la quería. El beso se mantuvo suave, pero lleno de pasión, hasta que Emma tuvo que romperlo para permitir que Regina respirase, mantuvo sus rostros lo más cerca posible, no queriendo ninguna distancia entre ellas. ''Debería haber sabido que no me habrías dejado ser la primera en decirlo.'' Emma se echó a reir mientras secaba una lágrima que caía del casi cerrado ojo de Regina. ''Cabezota como siempre.''

Regina dejó escapar una risa tan grande como su malherido cuerpo le permitió, ''Bueno... Habíamos estado'' *respira* ''Saliendo... Por lo que pareció... Medio si-siglo.'' Emma rió suavemente acostumbrándose a la inconexa voz de Regina. ''No podía... Esperar... Más tiempo.'' Emma levantó la cabeza de la morena lo más cuidadosamente posible para colocar su mano, con la palma hacia arriba, para que Regina descansara su mejilla sobre esta.

''No fue mucho, sólo fuimos...'' Emma trataba de encontrar la palabra correcta, ''¿A fuego lento?''

La morena se echó a reir otra vez, ''Ja... Pu-puedes decir eso... Otra vez'' La última palabra sobresaltó a Emma al sentir cómo la presión de su mano aumentó ligeramente.

''Hey, hey...'' La rubia usó su mano libre para apartar su oscuro pelo, encontrándose con una maraña ensangrentada, no podía permitirse una reacción así en este momento. ''Escucha eso.'' Podía escuchar el sonido de las sirenas acercándose, pero no podía apartar la mirada de la morena que se encontraba inconsciente. ''Cariño, vamos...'' Sus sollozos se iban formando en su garganta mientras hacía todo lo que podía para despertar a su amor. ''¡No te puedes ir aún!'' Sus ojos se estaban pasando por alto el contener las lágrimas, lágrimas de rabia, ''Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.'' ¿Cómo puedo haberle pasado a ellas? Ahora, cuando finalmente estaban felices con sus vidas, ¡Se iban a casar! ''Yo... ¡Te necesito Regina! ¡Te necesito! ¡No puedes dejarme, no ahora! La rubia estaba casi gritando mientras su cuerpo se sacudía en el suelo, se arrodilló todavía negándose a dejar de lado el rostro de Regina, se inclinó y hundió su cara, empapada por las lágrimas en el cabello oscuro. ''¡Nos íbamos a casar!... Por favor cariño vuelve... ¡No puedo hacer esto sin ti Regina! Duele demasiado, joder, no puedo respirar sin ti.'' Su cabeza le bombeaba a causa de la presión que había estado acumulando en su interior, el absoluto pánico de que eso era el fin, ni si quiera había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse.

La rubia se mecía sobre sus rodillas aún teniendo cuidado con la morena de no sacudirla en sus brazos, ''¡Por favor!'' Estaba bastante segura de que todo Storybrooke podía oír sus llantos ahora, ¿¡Por qué coño estaban tardando tanto!?

En respuesta oyó los gritos de su padre, ''Emma'' Él estaba de pie justo antes de la señal de Storybrooke, la escena ante el era desgarradora. Su hija era una ruina emocional aferrándose a Regina, su corazón le dio un vuelco mientras su sangre se heló, le rogó a Dios para que Regina no se hubiese ido, no aún. Ella era más fuerte que todo eso, quería correr hacia ellas, para ayudar en todo lo posible pero, sin Regina o Gold no estaba seguro de dónde estaba la frontera y qué tipo de ayuda sería él si ni si quiera sabía quien era.

Emma fue demasiado lejos en su desesperación al notar la llegada de su padre con la ambulancia y los bomberos, fue demasiado lejos al darse cuenta de dónde estaban,y todo lo que importaba era la mujer en sus brazos. ''Regina'' su voz se oyó ahora en susurros, ''después de todo lo que hemos pasado, de todo lo que has pasado... ¿Vas a dejar que una tontería como un accidente te venza?'' La rubia hacía todo lo que podía para traer de vuelta a la morena, como si la provocase para que tuviera que despertar.

Emma estaba casi segura de que la morena le escupiría a la cara una de sus infames e ingeniosas réplicas.. Hasta que no lo hizo

''No.'' Declaró Emma, era más una declaración que un llanto, esto no era el final para cualquiera de ellos, no podía terminar nunca así, no podía terminar así. ''No puede ser que te esté perdiendo en la cuneta de una maldita carretera. No. No puede ser que vayas a morir así. Eres la jodida Regina Mills y un día llevarás mi apellido cuando camines por el pasillo cogida del brazo de nuestro hijo que te llevará ante mi.'' La rubia apretó los dientes, estaba enfadada con el mundo, necesitaba que se despertase, ya había sido suficiente. ''Entonces tú y yo pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas como se supone que debemos hacerlo, -Juntas-.''

La rubia se incorporó del suelo, ya que se encontraba de cuclillas en este y se secó furiosamente las lágrimas, no iba a renunciar, no aún. Finalmente con un suspiro de alivio encontró a su padre de pie no muy lejos, el rotativo de emergencia destellaba intensamente como un faro de esperanza, pero... ¿Por qué no se estaban moviendo? ¿Por qué no corrían a ayudar a las dos mujeres? Entonces una especie de fuerza la golpeó como si un tren la arroyase... Estaban en la frontera. La bilis se elevó por su garganta mientras corría hacia la hierba para vomitar. ¿No podía ser?

Cuando ves las noticias o lees el periódico siempre piensas que eres intocable, que las tragedias que ves en una imagen en blanco y negro, es sólo un caso anormal... Algo raro, pero es verdad... Nos puede pasar a cualquiera de nosotros. Simplemente podrías estar dando un paseo por el parque cuando un coche pierde el control saliendo de unos arbustos, podrías estar disfrutando de una buena cena en un restaurante y que tu corazón decida que has tenido suficiente y se detenga –Pasa constantemente- . Pequeñas historias que la gente comenta haciéndose la manicura o en el patio del recreo... La rubia podía oírlo en ese momento. ''¿Te enteraste de lo que le pasó a la alcaldesa?'' susurraría uno ''¿No era la que murió en un accidente de coche?'' interrumpiría otro ''Realmente trágico.'' Esa sería la conclusión. Emma se inclinó otra vez por culpa de las arcadas pero sin echar nada. Sus lágrimas eran como gotas de fuego, estaba segura de que estaban dejando marcas rojas por toda su piel.

* * *

 _''¿Verdad o atrevimiento?'' Sugirió Emma levantando hacia atrás un poco la cabeza para mirar a Regina, la morena tenía sus hombros descansando contra el cabecero con los dedos recorriendo los suaves rizos de la rubia, mientras Emma reposaba su cabeza en el estómago de esta, dejando las piernas colgando fuera de la cama. Sintió la risa de la morena antes de que la oyese._

 _''¿Hace falta que le recuerde la última vez que jugamos a ese juego, querida?'' Le advirtió Regina en broma. ''Casi le da a Granny un ataque al corazón.''_

 _Emma se burlo, '' Tú fuiste la que me retaste a correr desnuda por la calle principal.''_

 _''¿Y si te hubiese dicho que saltases desde el puente del Troll, lo habrías hecho?'' Replicó rápidamente Regina, Emma sonrío para si misma buscando una respuesta igual de ingeniosa..._

'' _Sólo si estuvieras debajo preparada y esperando para calentarme.'' Guiñó un ojo mientras se encontraba con unos profundos ojos negros que le devolvían la mirada con incredulidad. Una almohada apareció de repente en su cara mientras Regina reía ''¡Eres una cría!"_

 _"Lo sé y es por eso que me quieres." Respondió suavemente._

 _La risa de Regina se calmó y respondió con una sonrisa de adoración a la mujer que descansaba sobre ella, "Ciertamente lo es, querida."_

 _El corazón de Emma dio un vuelco ante la respuesta de Regina, la rubia ya sabía que la morena le quería pero aún le parecía surrealista cada vez que ésta se lo decía. Durante mucho tiempo la morena había sido muy cerrada, tenía demasiado miedo de entregarse por completo a Emma, pero poco a poco la rubia había conseguido hacer mella en sus muros de defensa hasta que se derrumbaron._

 _"¿20 preguntas?" sugirió_

 _Se hizo el silencio mientras Regina pensaba sobre esto, ellas no habían tenido la más convencional de las relaciones, dado el impacto de la revelación inicial, ya que no se habían odiado la una a la otra en ningún momento. Ellas no habían hecho lo que la mayoría de parejas suelen hacer, ir a cenar... Y aprender información sin sentido sólo para llegar a conocerse mejor. Regina sabía que ella conocía a Emma muy bien, podía leer cada emoción que pasaba por el hermoso rostro de la rubia pero... No sabía el color favorito de Emma, su película favorita ... Ni si quiera su comida favorita. Lo de las 20 preguntas de repente le parecía el juego perfecto_.

 _''Vale.''_

 _Emma se sentó de golpe y cruzó las piernas una debajo de la otra mientras miraba la divertida expresión de Regina, era como una niña sobresaltada por la emoción. Pegó unos golpecitos en el nuevo espacio que había dejado delante de ella indicando su deseo para que Regina imitara su posición. Con un resoplido la morena se sentó y se cruzó de piernas, no podía parar de reír ante la emoción de la rubia que se le empezaba a contagiar... Tampoco puedo evitar inclinarse hacia delante y atrapar sus labios en un suave beso. Emma correspondió al beso pero tampoco se permitió ir más lejos –Tenían un montón de tiempo para eso más tarde, ahora era tiempo de conocerse mejor.- Regina supiró mientras volvía de nuevo a su posición "¿Sabes cuánto te quiero, verdad?" Emma frunció el ceño mientras lo consideraba, estaba a punto de responder cuando una mirada de picardía cruzó sus rasgos faciales._

Esa no era una de tus preguntas ¿Verdad? Se rió mientras Regina le daba un golpe rápido en el brazo.

 _"Idiota."_

 _Era bien entrada la tarde cuando se acercaban al final de sus preguntas, hasta ahora Regina se había enterado de que el color favorito de Emma era el amarillo (naturalmente), le encantaba correr a primera hora de la mañana, y más aún después de haber estado lloviendo –el mundo olía a limpio de esa manera-, usaba la misma contraseña para prácticamente todo (Henry) (El corazón de Regina dio un vuelco ante eso, pero no reveló que ella también usaba la misma) y su helado favorito era el de coockie dough, le gustaba la forma en la que se sentía después de respirar aire frío –sentía como si su cuerpo se limpiara-._

 _Emma descubrió que el color favorito de Regina era el morado, cocinar la tranquilizaba ya que le permitía concentrarse en una sola cosa en lugar de preocuparse por otras, que normalmente corrían por su cabeza alterándola, prefiere las películas de terror a las comedias románticas porque se identifica con ellas y su helado favorito era Rocky Road, la razón de que lo fuera es que fue lo primero que probó cuando llegó a Storybrooke después de la maldición, se rió al recordar como comía casi todas las noches después de la cena hasta que se dio cuenta de que su ropa empezaba a apretarle más de lo habitual._

 _Todo esto les llevó a donde estaban ahora, tumbadas en la cama de lado frente con frente y con los pies en el cabecero. Emma trazaba perezosos dibujos en la palma de la mano de Regina mientras esta se concentraba en su siguiente pregunta, había ido despacio pero ahora quería preguntar una buena. Había una que quería preguntar, una que había querido preguntar desde el principio de la relación, pero le asustaba demasiado, le preocupaba la respuesta de la rubia. Viendo su indecisión, Emma se apoyó sobre su codo. "Pregúntame."_

 _Regina levantó la vista de la mancha que había en el edredón que había fijado su mirada, miró a los ojos verdes y casi jadeó ante la gran cantidad de emociones que encontró allí –el juego había tomado un tono serio pero no le asustó tanto como pensaba-. La visión de Emma mirándola hacía debajo de esa manera y la sensación de su dedo acariciando su piel, le dieron el coraje que necesitaba. "¿Por qué me quieres?". Su cabeza bajó una vez más mientras cerraba los ojos en modo de anticipación, la morena no vio la mirada de adoración que prácticamente brotaba de los ojos de Emma._

 _La rubia sabía que Regina aún seguía en shock por haber encontrado a alguien que realmente la quería. Sin ataduras, sin preguntas –era lo que era.- No la iba a culpar por necesitar tranquilidad, ella misma sintió eso mismo a veces y era incluso más feliz así sin tener que obligar a la morena a que se justificara._

 _"Regina." La rubia retiró su dedo la palma de la mano de la morena para levantarle la barbilla y hacer que abriese los ojos. Lo hizo._

 _"Literalmente tendríamos que estar tiradas en esta cama hasta el fin de los tiempos si tuviera que enumerar las razones de por qué te quiero como lo hago… y tampoco sería mala idea." Esta se relajó visiblemente mientras Regina dejó escapar una suave risa, " Pero tenemos un hijo que necesita alimentarse, al menos, cada media hora, un niño que parece un agujero negro."_

 _"No, te quiero porque… Bueno, eres tú. Eres preciosa, atrevida, infinitamente divertida. –Obviamente no tanto como yo, pero no vamos a entrar en eso ahora.-" Le golpeó la morena en su brazo desnudo a causa de una risita maliciosa que soltó la rubia. "Eres increíblemente amable, y sé que no te lo crees, pero créeme, lo eres. Aún me sorprende lo fuerte que eres y al mismo tiempo lo vulnerable que puedes llegar a ser y probablemente esa sea la parte que más me gusta de ti." Regina frunció el ceño ante este último comentario esperando una explicación. "Me encanta que puedas cuidar de ti… Pero también me encanta que me dejes cuidarte, que me dejes ver lo peor y que aún así siga siendo perfecto. –En serio, vas a tener que enseñarme como lo haces.- Pero de todas formas, si… yo solo… Te quiero mucho Regina y duele solo pensar vivir una vida sin ti. No creo que pudiera sobrevivir, realmente lo eres todo para mi, Regina. Eres parte de mi como yo soy parte de ti y espero que lo sepas porque vas a tener que aguantarme por mucho tiempo… Te guste o no." Le guiñó el ojo, ambas se sentían aún incómodas cuando las cosas se ponían serias, pero a veces tienen que pasar._

 _Regina dejó escaper un fingido suspiro como si pasar el resto de su vida con la rubia no fuese espectacular, un sentimiento que sintió como que podría combustionar espontáneamente en el acto. Emma se echó a reir y se inclinó hacia adelante para atrapar los labios de la morena con los suyos. Dejó escapar un gemido de apreciación cuando los brazos de Regina se enredaron en su cuello para atraerla más hacia ella mientras sus lenguas se encontraban con el hambre. Estaban de rodillas, sus cuerpos a ras el uno del otro mientras la morena cogía a Emma por la nuca para mantenerla ahí mientras el beso se profundizaba más. –Ambas querían transmitir la pura pasión y el amor que sentían la una por la otra de la mejor manera que sabían.- Finalmente y de mala gana se tuvieron que separar para coger aire, reposaron sus frentes la una sobre la otra mientras se miraban fijamente._

 _"Para siempre y un día más, cariño." Emma le guió un ojo mientras su pesada respiración volvía a la normalidad, agarrándose a la cintura de Regina._

 _"¿Lo prometes?" llegó un susurro desgarrador de la morena._

 _Emma se inclinó una vez más para atrapar los labios de Regina para darle el más devastador de los besos tiernos que hubiese recibido antes de que la rubia susurrara "Con todo mi corazón."_


End file.
